


Temptation First, Guilt Later

by iheartbluebelle



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartbluebelle/pseuds/iheartbluebelle





	Temptation First, Guilt Later

Sherlock was asleep, half-drugged out still from the heroin he took the day before.

He thought it was a hallucination when he saw John enter the flat.  

 

 


End file.
